Necron General Hawkes Story
by Amadeus Hawkes
Summary: This is a story about the experience an Imperial Guard soldier went through with necrons. Sorry, I don't know much about Imperial Guard, so some representations may be incorrect.


Warhammer 40K Necron Fan Fiction by Amadeus Hawkes

Chapter One

It was a cold night at the Imperial Guard camp on the frozen planet of Chebent. Imperial Guard forces had stopped after a long day of searching for any hospitable place to colonize. Although the men had walked some distance from their previous stop, they still seemed energetic as they sat around the small fire that was somehow managing to stay alight despite the constant wind of the planet's climate.

Twelve men in thick, green coats sat around the fire sharing past experiences. Some recalled ork attacks while others gave eulogies of lost comrades. "-and just when the monster was jumping at me, a walker shot the thing to pieces! Thank goodness for space marines, right?" The group laughed and agreed with the soldier. Then another man entered the circle of men, causing them all to stand at attention. "At ease," said the man," I just wanted to remind you that it's getting on about ten on this wasteland, so you'd probably better get back to your insolated tents soon. I'm going to go back to mine and send the report back to base." He walked out of the circle and returned to his large tent at the end of a row of tents. In his tent, the man flicked a switch on a control panel by his cot, activating a small, green light. "Today is day four of the colonization expedition of Chebent. This is General James Hawkes reporting, and there is no place suitable for any sort of habitation as of yet."

After having finished his message, the General laid down on his cot, staring at the ceiling of the tent. He stayed there for some time when he heard a quiet noise. It was a little hard to hear, but it was very high pithed and hard to hear. Slowly, it began to get louder and he realized that it was some sort of aircraft coming upon their camp, causing him to sit up. Were they getting picked up? Was it an emergency? He stood and walked to the entrance to his tent. Looking out the window, he saw nothing but the falling snow and the dark sky. Yet the sound persisted, and he stepped outside the tent. Then, far off in the distance, he saw small, green lights. They were moving towards the camp at an alarming rate, and he thought that they might be some sort of projectile. James saw his men coming out of their tents too, as the sound began to rise to an uncomfortable whine. Then the lights were flying just above the camp, making what started as a soft sound into an unbearable, piercing shriek.

Then he noticed that these were ships in the shape of a crescent moon that he could not recognize, with glowing green machinery all over it. They began firing some sort of emerald green shots, and James looked around at his men. The ships fired at them, and his men vanished before his eyes, disappearing in a flashing light. It seemed that none of them seemed to miss their targets, not damaging a single thing in the camp. The general ran back into his tent to send an emergency message to base. But just before he could reach the switch, a bright green bolt came shooting through the tent, hitting him square in the chest. He expected to feel pain, but all he felt was uneasy, as if there was no longer any gravity. He didn't really know what had happened, or where he was. The world had gone black.

Chapter Two

General James Hawkes awoke in a daze. Immediately, his mind came back to him. What had happened? Was it a dream? He felt his chest to find that he was perfectly intact, no sort of mark at all. Then he noticed that everything was blurry, and he couldn't make out the features of where he was at. By the colors, it certainly wasn't his tent. So he sat and waited for his vision to return. About an hour later, the room became clear. James was sitting on a bed much like his cot in a room with blackened, metal walls. There was a solid, iron door with no window in the corner of the room. He began to ask himself who his captors could be; the place he was in gave no recognizable signature. Then the door began to open, and he stood. A large machine with many sharp arms and a tail hovered in the hallway. It made no noise and made no move to harm him. He understood that he was supposed to go with the machine. Walking out into the hallway, he asked the creature, "Why have you imprisoned me here?" It gave no response, just continued to stare at him blankly. Then another one of the same machines phased through the wall, into the hallway and hovered in front of him. James could hardly believe what he just saw. The creature had come out of nowhere to take place in front of him, and he realized he had better not try and escape. Then he wondered where his men were, what had happened to them. "Where are my men?" He asked. The two machines made no response, but both began hovering forward down the hallway, making him walk between them.

He walked for a long time through the apparent labyrinth of passages until they came to a large room. The creatures then moved behind him to block the entrance. A throne stood at the back of the room with a figure sitting proudly upon it with two others by its side. As he approached it, he saw that the figure was a robot in human form, displaying a greenly tinted cape and black armor. "Tell me what you were doing on that Necron Tomb World, General," said the creature. As the bright green eyes stared at him, he began to realize that these were the menacing necrons he had once heard about. He never thought them to be anything more than a myth, but here they were. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'Tomb World', but we were there looking for a hospitable place to colonize." The Necron leaned forward and regarded him for a moment, then said, "Didn't you KNOW that Chebent is frozen over and completely uninhabitable?" "No. we weren't really sure, so they sent us to scout it." Then the machine let out what seemed like a laugh, but was more of a humming noise. "Amazing. You Imperial Guard really are dull, aren't you? Well, I guess we will be fair. I was going to originally going to let Szeras have you, but I suppose we will just keep you." Then he looked towards the two others by his side. "Lychguard, take him to the transformation chamber and retrieve the crypteks."

The Lychguard walked on either side of James, leading him out of the room. His original transporters had left the doorway and had vanished. Another series of hallways later, he found himself lead to a room with just one large machine. It almost looked like a large green, glowing room with foreign machinery covering it on all sides. "Wait here," said the lychguard to his right. The necrons walked back out of the room again, sealing the door behind them. James turned around to face the large machine behind him. The machine was just big enough to be another prison cell, but the general had a feeling that this one would be much worse than the last one he was in.

Chapter 3

A little while later, James was startled by the sound of the door opening again. He was surprised to find that this necron that entered was very different from the ones he had seen so far. This one had four legs that lacked feet and just one large bright green eye. "Ah, there you are! At least of found one of you. I was told that you are my next subject. I am Illuminor Szeras, and I will be your surgeon today." If the creature could be grinning, it surely would be.

"I'm not sure why they would go putting you in the transformation chamber like that, but I have got you now. Follow me back to my study. Don't try to escape either; that will only get you killed, and that would be a really waste." Szeras turned and walked out the door, motioning for James to follow. The general was too confused to even respond to what the necron had just said. And after walking through the maze of hallways once more, they came upon a catwalk that stretched over a chasm that never seemed to end. James was amazed at how the scernery had not changed at all. The walls were still a black metal and there was still a slight green glow about the entire complex. "Here we are," said Szeras, interrupting his thoughts. They were standing in front of a tall tower that attached to the other side of the chasm. The entrance in front of them revealed nothing behind it but darkness. "Go on," said Szeras with a small shove. The general walked into the room with Szeras following.

As soon as James entered the room lights flickered on and he could see what deathtrap he had just walked into. Metal tables stained with red sat in all corners of the large room. There were a series of machines by each bed, each harboring many needles and tubes. They were standing at the top of a staircase that led down into the room. Szeras sealed the door and walked down the stairs into another room. "Just go wait by one of the tables; I will be there in a moment." Called Szeras from the room he had just entered. Cautiously, James descended the staircase and stood in the middle of the room. There were holographic screens and labels in a language he could not understand. Szeras returned with a large box. "Alright, now before I operate-"

"Szeras, you were told not to use those men as test subjects!" Standing at the entrance to the tower was the necron he had met with earlier in the throne room, but now he wielded a staff with a bright green blade on the end. "Imotekh, you can't just change your mind like that, he is mine!" Both necrons sounded furious, and James wondered if this had ever happened before. "You will obey my commands, cryptek!" Said Imotekh, pointing his weapon at Szeras. Lychguard entered the room and surrounded Szeras, who continued to glare at Imotekh, although neither of their faces were capable of showing emotion. Two Lychguard seized James by the arms and lead him out of the tower. He was taken back into the hallways and eventually put back in what was called the transformation room. Again, James stared at the machine he had seen before. But this time there were streaks of bright green light shining out of it. The machine was now whirring loudly and James noticed some more necrons standing at a control panel in the corner of the room. They too had one large eye instead of two, but they had only two legs. On the screen on the wall he saw the computer recording the names of the once humans. To the general's horror, they were the names of his men.

Chapter 4

The door to the chamber opened, and out of the smoke stepped twelve necron warriors. James was shocked. His once friends and allies were now his enemies; transformed into soulless metal creatures. The two crypteks that were operating the machine suddenly notice his presence. They looked at him for a short while and then one said, "Get in; it's your turn."

He resisted, tried to run away, tried to find some sort of exit than the sealed doorway, but there were none. The crypteks soon caught him, and dragged him into the chamber. James was unsure what to think as the door was slammed shut. He sat in the darkness, waiting for the machine to activate. He was fully aware of the impending doom of getting turned into a necron. He knew that he was going to get everything stolen from him. They were going to steal his body, his mind, his memories, even his soul. As the machine begins to whir again, several machines begin to glow green. As the machine gets louder, the machines glow brighter. They are getting blinding and James's eyes still burn even when he closes them. His whole body is burning now, as if the flesh is getting stripped away to be replaced with wiring and circuitry. Everything around him is oblivious to James now. He can't help but be still while the machine does its work. He knows there's no point in struggling and hopes that his men didn't struggle and suffer.

Then his cage of green begins to crash apart. Something is crashing into it; slicing it open. James begins to come back to awareness despite the blinding light. But now the light is disappearing and he can hear what is going on outside. "Dysfunctional wraith! Dysfunctional wraith!" The light fades and James sees that the side of the machine has been damaged severely. The door has been torn off, and he can see a necron that looks like the one that had first transported him to Imotkh's room. The wraith is spinning wildly and attacking everything. The crypteks jump on it and kill its central system. The wraith stops on the ground and sparks. James notices he can't feel any sort nerves in his body, like they all got burned off. He looks down to see severely pitted metal that is in the form of a necron warrior. Strangely enough though, he notices that he still has control of himself; he is aware.

After that, James pretended to be another warrior until he was allowed to venture outside to war. Which he then took the opportunity to steal several Doom Scythes and escape with his men, who are now under his control. General James Hawkes would not be accepted back into the Imperial Guard; and he knew that. He knew that returning to them would be suicide because they would think him to be another necron and shoot him down. Now he has taken up the job of being a mercenary and forever roams the galaxy with endless opportunities awaiting him.


End file.
